Wild Flower
by equilibrist
Summary: All she ever wanted was for him to notice her. As everyone begins to move on with their lives, things take a turn for the worst. Will Bella finally get what she desires while learning to cope? / AU Supernatural and Twilight
1. Driving Miss Swan

**A/N** #1: This was something that has been in my head for a while, and I just had to get it out of there and onto a word doc... which then led me here because I thought, "Why not share to see if anyone else likes it?" I am not sure if I will continue, but I'll leave it open just in case.

This takes place in an _AU_ Season 1 of Supernatural where Dean knows about his father's profession and doesn't have the heart to break it to Sam...yet. He even refuses to accept or have any part in it. His life is more in order here, hence the serious relationship mention and display. Obviously if I keep going, that's not going to last. Daddy Winchester is MIA though officially not missing. At least not in this chapter.

Sam and Bella are the same age: eighteen  
Dean and his lady friend are both twenty-three

Sam's in the process of interviews for school and Jessica is in the picture.

Everything else in the _Supernatural_ Verse is in tact.

As for _Twilight_, all I will say now is that all but one thing will remain the same in my story and that the time line is a little...off. See if you can figure it out. That may be explained later.

**IMPORTANT:**_** This chapter did not see the eyes of a beta. Any and all mistakes are mine. I am hoping to get one soon. If you're interested, please PM me. If that irks you, then kindly do not read. =)**_

_I'm a newbie and this is my first fic. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please no unnecessary flames.__ Any resemblance to any other story out there is purely coincidental. I read a lot and am always inspired by others fabulous work._

**Rated: M For future content and mature themes.  
**

* * *

Twilight is property of Stephanie Meyer. Supernatural is property of Eric Kripke.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Wild Flower**

Chapter One

Driving Ms. Swan 

I sniffle, shifting my body further away. Tonight has been nothing short of a disaster. Hot tears cloud my vision as I feel the traces of black, goopy mascara stick to the corners of my eyes.

"Bella… sweetheart… please don't… you know, I hate to see you cry." Dean's tired, gravely voice seared my heart, nearly breaking my resolve.

But I was not going to budge. Not this time. I was angry, livid. There was no reasoning with me.

My eyes narrowed as I shot him a glare. "I had everything perfectly under control, you had absolutely no business going in there and rescuing me, like I'm some damsel in distress!" I exclaimed, my cheeks heating up in unrelenting anger.

"Oh, really." Dean's voice rose mockingly. "Why don't you tell that to the douche who was feeling you up back there, sweet cheeks. I think he respectfully disagrees."

"I can handle it. I am not a little girl anymore in case you haven't noticed." My tone was bitter. He just didn't get it.

His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight, it was a wonder his knuckles did not shatter under the weight of his force.

"Believe me, I've noticed. The entire pack of assfaced, preppy fratboys noticed. You aren't exactly wearing your Sunday's best."

Annoyed, I pulled on the thin fabric of my black mini dress. My revealing outfit had little to do with this. Our issues stemmed from what seemed like forever, though in reality, only spanned four years.

It was amazing how easily Dean could make me feel so small, so insecure in who I was. How I could doubt the decisions I have made thus far in life with one look from his sickeningly beautiful green eyes. Not in belittling way, he wasn't intentionally malicious. It was the exact opposite. He looked out for me, protected me like any big brother would. That was the problem, Dean and I were not related, and while I appreciated knowing he sincerely cared, I wish he could see me. For once in my life, I wished he could _truly see_.

See the young woman before him with a heavy heart, capable of taking care of herself. Strong and determined. Willing to love_. To love him._ If only he would allow me…

No. For Dean Winchester I would always be little, fragile Isabella Marie Swan. The heartbroken fourteen-year-old girl that stumbled upon Sam in (of all places) Biology class, and into their lives.

Now it was too late, Dean had a serious girlfriend in Lisa, and Sam was headed to College (as I should be) with a fiancé in tow. While I stayed behind with the excuse of taking a year off to travel before starting school. Well Bella, you sure as hell were still in Kansas, with only street blocks under your feet, and a simple right hook to show for it. Pathetic.

I raised my pale hand to stop him from further saying anything else. Not hearing it. Not again, and definitely not tonight.

"Just… could we not talk about this anymore please?" I sigh, drained.

He ran a free palm over his face. Dean was as exhausted and frustrated as I was.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "You're right… I'm sorry Bells... when Sammy called, saying you weren't answering his phone calls and went to check on ya, and you weren't there… I didn't know what to thi-…"

He turned to look at me and smiled.

My heart twisted. Painfully.

"Okay, I'll stop. I'm sounding like the Chief, huh?"

I winced, not the image association I _ever_ wanted. "_Don't_ say that."

I smiled despite myself.

We chuckled in unison, low and soft. Fulfilling, if only for a moment.

_Silence. _

Tucking a loose, curled strand of dark hair, I discreetly cleared my throat. Hoping for a distraction, I reached out to tune the radio looking for any station to fill the awkward yet comfortable silence that had settled within his beloved Impala.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as our hands unexpectedly touched. His hands were warm, _so warm _and the rough, calloused layer of his skin was… manly.

"Sorry." I muttered, trying to calm the bazaar pulsing of my skin. Pulling away as though I'd been burned.

"Bah. It was my fault," He dismissed, not giving it a seconds thought. "So, pick your poison…what'll it be…some heavy metal, classic rock…"

I raise a thin brow and fold my arms together. As if Dean took any of my musical requests into consideration while in _his_ baby.

"AC/DC it is," He grinned, winning a battle that exceeded my control.

"You never did tell me how you managed to get into the party, it was wrist banded and by invitation only." I piped up suddenly, genuinely curious.

He drummed along the rim of the steering wheel, following the beat.

Dean scoffed, "You act like they'd never let anyone in with a keg. Good old supply and demand, my little Hells Bells. Supply and demand."

I shook my head and smirked. That Dean, always a sweet talker.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." My smile told a different story.

"No, that's definitely something…" He leaned over to ruffle my thick, auburn hair, turning it into a rat's nest.

"Hey," I protested, laughing. "You didn't spend a whole two hours at war with the curling iron, watch it." Swatting his hand away, I dug my heel into the mat of his car.

"Never pegged you for the girly type."

"I'm not." I told him, slightly offended. "Just wanted to look nice is all. It was Angela's idea."

"I don't know if I like that Angela chick. She seems like a bad influence that one." Dean added.

You're joking, right?" That idea was nothing short of insane.

"Hey, you know what they say about the quiet ones."

"Pfft. Right." I replied, dabbing the corners of my eyes, wiping off the excess mascara.

He shrugged. "You never know."

"Anyway," I continued, changing the subject. "I was just thinking what, with prowess of your stature, you'd be able to talk your way in. Not as smooth as you think you are, Dean?"

An indescribable shift in energy occurred just as we stopped at a red light. The look in Dean's piercing eyes rendered me speechless. Those eyes… were dark yet sparked that beautiful shade of emerald, as an unreadable expression crossed his face. Not anger, but strikingly similar. Was that... hunger? My throat went dry as my tongue darted out to wet my lips. I could see his gaze follow as I brushed it along my amble bottom lip.

"Uh, Dean?" I breathed out, barely recognizing the sound of my own voice. "The light."

_What. Was. That?_

Snapping out of his daze, he frowned, stepping on the gas pedal. I opened and closed my mouth, gaping like a fish out of water. _Say something… anything!_

Loud music cuts through the suddenly weird atmosphere. I recognized that ringtone.

And my mood sank to the bottom of my proverbial barrel.

Dean flips the phone out of his pocket in one quick movement.

"Hey Hun."

It was Lisa.

"Yeah, she's right here. I'll be home in a bit… I hadn't realized it's so late… I'm sorry."

I had no right to be jealous. Dean wasn't mine, he didn't belong to me.

And yet I couldn't deny the fact that my heart filled with envy and contempt at the sound of her voice, her presence. Her being around Dean cut me deeper than any knife ever could.

_Stop it, Bella. _

Lisa had been perfect from the moment I met her. I was a terrible person. A terrible friend for wanting what I could never have.

_Crap._

I looked away, trying to ignore the way Dean's voice changed when he talked to her. _It was sweet, too sweet. And smooth, entirely too smooth._ My cheeks flushed as I imagined how he would sound while in their bedroom… except, I wished he were occupying mine instead.

_Don't do this to yourself._

I was a sucker for punishment.

My phone startled me as it began to vibrate in my black purse. I hated that stupid thing.

The corners of my lips twitched as I dug to retrieve it. It was Sam.

_Hey, you okay? _

Read his text message.

_Yep, I'm fine. Thanks, and sorry about tonight… I'll explain tomorrow. _

I pressed send, and continued to look out of the window.

* * *

Not long after that, my phone buzzed again while Dean continued his conversation.

_Don't sweat it, see ya then. Sleep tight. :)_

I sighed and smiled sadly. By then, Dean had hung up.

He looked at me suspiciously. Must have seen me engaged in my phone.

"Sam." I said simply.

"Ah."

He returned his attention to the road and said nothing else. I would be home in a matter of minutes.

What a night.

* * *

**A/N** #2: I realize Bella might seem bratty and perhaps a bit OOC and for that I apologize, but it was necessary for the tone of my story. And yes Angela makes a small cameo in this chapter as one of Bella's friends in Kansas. No, that is not _the change_ of which I spoke of earlier. If you're inclined, please let me know what you think. I hope you liked it. =)


	2. Intermission

A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT READ, REVIEWED, PLACED INTO THEIR FAVORITES, AND ALERTED (FOLLOW) THIS STORY! Y'all leave me speechless. =)

**Killerdoll: **This will be a BellaxDean story, of course. Does that mean Edward will be completely of the picture? ... wait and see ;)

On to chapter 2. I hope it was worth the wait!

Still Beta-less. =( All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Intermission

**_Last night_**

I hesitated, fumbling nervously with my keys trying desperately to prolong our time together... in silence. Dean stood back, always the gentlemen respecting my space. Ugh.

Yeah, I was a masochist of the worst kind.

Once I managed to place the key into the lock, I turned on the lights. Getting inside, I sighed and leaned against the dark wooden door frame, rubbing my bare arms for friction and warmth.

"Home sweet home." Dean said, wiping his boot on the welcome mat. He made no move to come in.

The invitation was on the tip of my tongue, savoring the words I couldn't sum up the courage to utter. _Would you like to come inside? _Say it, Bella. SAY IT.

"Looks like it."

I resisted the urge to frown. When had things gotten so _awkward _between us?

He rubbed his neck, I could see the strain in his muscles, it made him hunch. That's when I knew he sensed it too - Dean couldn't bring himself to look at me.

_Fantastic work, Bella. Alienate the man you love, just like you alienate everyone else that gives a damn about you. _

After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes found mine and he smiled. Stubbornly, I looked away, focusing exclusively on his throat instead. Admiring the slow bob of his adam's apple.

My mouth went dry.

"Clean yourself up and get some sleep, kid."

I flinched internally, grinding my teeth together. His tone was gentle, teasing, and familial - it sent me crashing down to my painful reality. I was a long way from the cloud nine personification that was Dean Winchester.

It pissed me the hell off.

"I'll be sure to do that." I replied curtly.

Not bothering to keep our conversation going, I closed the door. I did not have anything more to say to him. Why prolong my suffering? Being around him was a double edged sword. Regardless, I felt the air leave my lungs whenever he found himself further away from me.

Sure, my words came out a little more forceful and venomous than I'd like, but I was too wounded to fake this little brother-sister charade we've had going on tonight. It left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Night, Bells!"

He called out from the other side of the door, turned figurative wall incarnate, completely oblivious and unaffected by my brisk treatment.

Shutting my eyes tight, I swayed away from the front door, and started for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Dean." I whispered.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**...

"You're kidding," Jessica chuckled animatedly, "A whole keg?"

"Yep," I replied, kneading my temples, trying in vain to soothe the pounding in my skull. Hangovers suck.

"And that was just to get _in_, wait 'til you hear what he did once he got inside." Sam spoke from their living room, his laptop obscuring the lower half of his boyish face.

I smiled, reliving Dean's heroic antics, however intrusively barbaric, were amusing, I had to admit.

Taking a sip of my ginger ale, I set my cup down, sighing audibly.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, lowering her voice down to a more private register.

"I'm fine, honest. Once I finish this toast, I'll be good as new." I offered lamely, knowing darn well that was not what she was referring to.

Jessica's hand slid across the table to cover mine, squeezing reassuringly. Feeling the weight of her engagement ring was like a branding to the skin; a reminder of what I would never have - a promise of everlasting love with the one person I would do anything for.

Tears stung in my eyes like tiny shards of glass, the weight on my chest, the pain was becoming unbearable. I hurriedly wiped them away with my free hand, and laughed without humor.

_Keep it together, Isabella._

"Oh, Bella." Jessica frowned, her concern turning too motherly for comfort.

Another poor excuse for a laugh escaped my lips. "Really, Jess," I spoke, determined, "I'll be okay. I mean, I can't pine forever, right? I'll deal."

_Huh... Right. 'Deal.' That's what you said a few years ago, and look at you now._

"Well, if you're up for it," Jessica began coyly, "You can always give Mike a call..."

I rolled my eyes.

"Belle, he's crazy about you, and he's cute... in a 'Guy next door kind of way,'" She added as an afterthought. I don't believe even _she _was convinced.

"You two look adorable together."

Before I could answer, Sam returned to join us in the kitchen.

"Who looks adorable together, babe?"

"Mike and Bella."

Sam snorted, making Jessica playfully tap at his thigh from her seat next to me.

"Oh, be nice."

I snickered, tracing invisible lines on my large orange drinking mug. I could always count on my best friend, Sam.

_**Four years ago...**_

_Heads turn to whisper as I entered the busy classroom. The chatter, loud as it was, did little to calm my nerves. _

_'__Better loud than so quiet you could hear a pin drop,' I reminded myself as I waited for the Biology teacher... Mr. Grier (according to my schedule) … to sign my slip, and assign me a seat. _

_A balding, yet youthful looking man - tanned and lean - looked better suited for the dry climate in the city back home than in small town, Midwestern, America; smiled briefly before guiding me to the front of the classroom. _

_"__Simmer down, kids," He said, holding his hands up, attempting to quiet the rowdy students. "We have a new addition to our 'biological' family," _

_Several students snorted loudly in protest at his poor attempt at humor. _

_"__BOO!" One voice called out from the back of the classroom. _

_"__It's not my fault you all don't know a good joke when you hear it!" He exclaimed, humor still tinting his words. "This generation," He shook his head, "That was gut-busting, am I right?" He lowered his gaze, and placed a light hand on my shoulder. I chuckled softly, offering a weak smile; wanting nothing more than to disappear right now. _

_"__All right, class." his voice rose, authoritatively. _

_The students got the message as the noise decreased, rapidly like a deflated balloon. It was quite impressive. Save for a few whispers, it was so quiet... you could hear a pin drop. _

_Great._

_Shuffling my feet, my eyes found a nice spot on the floor for me to look at. _

_Hello, old friend._

_"__Our newest face hails from the warm state of Arizona," _

_"__I think you mean Alaska." A blonde female student, spoke up. oddly malicious. _

_They giggled. _

_'__Where's your tan?" A male student asked, more boldly, albeit confused. _

_The entire classroom erupted in laughter at my expense. _

_Mortified, I blushed furiously, now fidgeting with my hair. Did the universe not take any pity on me? End my misery please, I pleaded with the floor monsters gods. _

_"__Quiet." Mr Grier shot out a warning. _

_"__Class, say hello to Isabella Swan," _

_I cringed, "Bella... just Bella." I quietly corrected him._

_"__Very well, Bella Swan." He quickly amended. _

_"__Hello, Bella." _

_The class recited in a dragged out, monotone voice._

_Not bothering to address the weak welcome, Mr. Grier looked over his roster of students, then called out a name. "Sam Winchester." _

_He waited until the boy raised his hand, looked to me and said, "Pleasure to have you on board, Bella, you'll be seated next to Mr. Winchester, whom will also be your lab partner for the remainder of the year."_

_Relieved to no longer have to suffer through that painfully awkward introduction, I nodded. I held on tighter to my books, and scrambled quickly to my seat, praying I wouldn't be betrayed by my own damn lack of motor skills, and ungraceful coordination. If only I were so lucky._

_A deep blush warmed my face as I passed the very audible, appreciative whistles directed at me for my benefit._

_Distracted, I poorly measured the distance between the lab table and myself. As a result, my books tumbled to the floor with a loud thump, upon plopping down into my seat._

_The kids in my vicinity laughed at my pathetic attempt at recovery. _

_Tucking my hair behind my ear, I managed to tune them out as I searched for my dignity among my scattered belongings. _

_It was when I found a new hand helping me that I realized there were unshed tears in my eyes. _

_My lab partner and now neighbor... quickly grabbed the rest of my books, and gently placed them on my side of the table. He smiled warmly, not doubt feeling very sorry for my pitiful self at the moment. _

_My dark gaze found the soft brown orbs of his eyes, and I felt my blush begin to recede. Silently expressing my gratitude, I smiled wider, sincere._

_"__Everything okay back there, Miss Swan." Mr Grier called out, not bothering to look up as he continued to set up the projector for our lecture on Cellular Biology. _

_"__Fine." I squeaked, embarrassed at causing such commotion which sent the students into another fit of giggles. _

_I played with my hair, shoulders hunched. Wanting nothing more than to face, and thank my lab partner officially... with words. Like a normal human being. I sighed, uncomfortably. Too afraid to move, and fall off my stool. That was not what I needed right now. _

_The sound of him clearing his throat caught my attention, yet I couldn't bring myself to turn, and look at his side of the table. _

_When I didn't turn to acknowledge him, he spoke in a whisper. _

_"__Hey, I know what it's like to be the new kid in school," _

_I frowned, chewing on a strand of my hair, still hidden from view. _

_"__Before settling here with my pop and older brother, I wouldn't last a week at any school..." He smiled sadly. "Huh... I think the record is actually five days..." _

_He paused for a long time, while Mr. Grier lectured the class about the wonders of cellular Biology and how it applied to our lives; either caught in a distant memory, or unwilling to continue. Not facing him, and being able to see his face, I was unsure of which it was._

_He finally picked up his trailing thought. "What I'm trying to say is, give them a week, and they'll forget you even exist, I promise."_

_I turned in his direction, and smiled._

_"__Which can be a good or bad thing, depending on which way you look at it." He added._

_"__That'd be a very good thing."_ I said, confidently.

_We laughed in a hushed whisper. _

_"__I'm Sam." He beamed, pleased that his coaxing had succeeded to draw me out of my protective shell. _

_"__Bella." I grinned, shaking his hand. His enthusiasm was contagious._

Watching them together (however painful at times) was a beautiful thing. Their secret smiles towards one another when they thought that no one was looking... filled with such love and adoration. Their hearts, unquestioningly, radiated through the vessels of their faces. They glowed.

I felt Sam's hand gently nudge my slumping shoulders in this direction. "Poor guy doesn't stand a chance. Bella's got standards, Jess." He teased, a tad smug.

I barked, a genuine laugh. Perhaps my standards were too high.

"Hey!" Jess cut in, taking offense. "I don't care what you guys say, I am a great matchmaker!" She pouted. "And Mike Newton is a sweetheart." Clearly Jessica was fond of the years she spent being his neighbor. sweetheart,' although not a stretch, definitely wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe him. More like...

"Annoying's more like it."

I gulped, feeling my heart rate suddenly elevated and my stomach swarm with butterflies.

"That Newton kid's an -"

"You don't even know him, Dean." Jessica laughed, untangling herself from Sam's embrace.

"I know enough, Jess... the douche tried to sell me camping gear for twice the price of mark-up... if that's not asshole behavior, I don't know what is."

Luckily (for Mike), Dean seemed to miss Newton's ever present attempts to 'woo' me.

Sam shook his head, before nodding to his brother, acknowledging his presence.

"Well... you _did _talk a customer out of the biggest potential sale in Newton's Olympic Outfitters history, but hey, you can't blame the guy for trying to make up the difference, right?" She shrugged, amused by the memory.

"Puh. The way I see it, I was saving the guys life; he had no business being out in the woods. He had no fucking clue at the serious gear he was committing to buying. Who'd want that on their conscience?" Dean countered."I reckon it was all an excuse to talk to Bells over here, anyway." He nodded in my direction.

I blinked, finally tearing my gaze away from my cup, and into the most expressive pair of eyes I've ever seen in my life. Powerful and intense. They looked greener since the last time I've seen them. It never ceased to surprise me.

_Oh, so now you notice I'm sitting right in front of you. _My inner voiced taunted.

They were _so _painfully beautiful.

Ouch.

I blushed, staining my cheeks a dreaded shade of crimson.

Our eyes held us in a stare as he spoke again. "I did them both a favor."

"And how did you know she wasn't interested?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

_I wasn't. _

The way his eyes seemed to.. spark. The way his gaze, stared. Unwavering. Stubbornly.  
_Maybe, he..._

"I wasn't. I was just performing my big brotherly duty," He shrugged, snatching an apple from the table and taking a big bite; effectively ending our locked trance.'

Dropping my eyes, I huffed bitterly under my breath.

… _missed the point entirely._

* * *

**A/N:** There are no words to begin to express how sorry I am for neglecting this story for... what is it, two years? YIKES. That is inexcusable as I promised y'all an update on my profile _much sooner. Sigh. __**  
**_But I will say that real life was an *expletive* and my muse vanished... *crickets* Not good enough? Well, I'm back and determined to get back to writing. And posting regularly. =)

I'd love to hear what you guys think (assuming anyone is still interested/reading this), particularly about the characterizations of everyone - Bella (although, I'm writing her OOC-ish anyway), Sam, Jessica, and of course (the one I'm most nervous about butchering) Dean! *puppy dog eyes* Please? I want to make this story as good as it can be. Bella's angst in this chapter was tiring to write, so I apologize if it was too heavy to read for anyone. The girl's in love, hangover and mopping... not the most happy of situations. She tones it down very soon.

The scene in the beginning, I had not planned on including all of it... but who doesn't love extra amounts of dean and bratty bella?

What about the flashback to Sam and Bella meeting? I hoped you guys liked it and the allusions to the first book in the saga. Would you like to see more flashbacks of Bella and Sam being the bffs that they are?

Keep in mind that although they'll be some similarities, this is an AU version of both Twilight and Supernatural, so it will not match up completely to cannon.

**Next Chapter: **An... interesting first date, and we flashback once more to an important (and embarrassing) moment in Bella's life.

Who's excited for Breaking Dawn Part 2?! *RAISES HAND*


End file.
